Composite Primate (Community made)
Summary The Composite Primate is the hypothetical merging of every primate known to man, including humans themselves, thus giving it access to all the abilities of primates. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with preparation time. Name: Composite Primate Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Inapplicable Age: The confirmed oldest human lived to 122 years. The oldest Chimpanzee lived to 80 years Classification: Primate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Tarsiers have massively powerful eyes), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, Poison Manipulation (Slow lorises have a toxic bite via licking a poisonous gland on their arm), New World Monkeys can use their tail as another limb, domestication of animals (Man has domesticated dogs, cats, birds and even some wild animals to a degree. Gorillas have shown the ability to take care of pets like cats and baboons/macaques have been known to ally themselves with feral dogs), sharp claws and teeth. Primates have the incredibly unique ability to move their eyes without moving their head and be able to make out more with their eyes (For example, it grants humans and other primates the ability to notice when someone is looking at them when such would seem impossible), thousands of other abilities and skill sets Attack Potency: Wall level (Assuming that Composite Primate possesses gigantopithecus's high-end weight of 600 kg and patas monkey's speed of 55 km/h, its kinetic energy is about 70,023 joules. Gorillas alone can smash zoo glass, uproot small trees and bite with 1,300 pounds per square inch). Up to City level+ with sufficient preparation time, potentially Mountain level (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power). Speed: Superhuman running speed and combat speed (The Patas Monkey can run at 55 km/h or 34mph, Gibbons can move through trees at the same speed, athletic trained humans can punch at 44mph). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg, gigantopithecus should be able to do these feats easily). Striking Strength: Wall Class (Assuming that Composite Primate possesses gigantopithecus's high-end weight of 600 kg and patas monkey's speed of 55 km/h, its kinetic energy is about 70023 joules. Gorillas can shatter zoo glass). Durability: Wall level (Gorillas regularly fight each other as do chimpanzees, Primates frequently cannibalize. a man's bone density was 8 times higher than that of an average human). Stamina: Superhuman (Dean Karnazes can run hundreds of miles without lactic acid build-up, chimpanzees can be stabbed multiple times and be hit with a shovel and still be able to fight, Gorillas regularly fight each other. A tribal human can run down a much more powerful animal down in the blistering heat for over 8 hours and not be affected or hurt at all). Range: Extended melee range (An orangutan's armspan can be up to 8 ft), far higher with various weapons. Standard Equipment: All those available to Composite Human, many other primates use stones and sticks as tools. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a primate has ever had, primates in general have far larger and more complex brains than other animals. Primates are usually knowledgeable on fighting members of their own species, they are one of the most common orders to cannibalize, as seen with chimpanzees, baboons and some human populations.) Weaknesses: Most primates have weaker skin in proportion to other animals their size. Note: This profile is originally made by CCFB. Others Notable Victories: Grizzly Bear (The Real World) Grizzly Bear's profile (Standard Battle assumptions) Shrek (Dreamworks) Shrek's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Geniuses Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters